Je change grâce à toi !
by MeliaTheDiablesse
Summary: On était le matin dans un petit appartement à Paris, un homme habillé en costard noir, chemise noir avec deux bouton enlever sur celle-ci, et des lunettes elle aussi noir, il était assis par terre les genoux contre son torse et ses mains sur son visage cet ho... Geetron, Patreek, Patron/Geek, PatronxGeek


**Je tien a dire que les personnage présenter dans l'O.S sont tous sous la propriété de Mathieu Sommet (*^*) et que donc s'il tombe sur cette O.S et qu'il veut que je l'enlève je leq verrai (Oui j'ai vu que toute celle qui ecrivent de fanfics (ou la plupart) marque ceci au début alors je le fait), enfin bref j'espère que**

On était le matin dans un petit appartement à Paris, un homme habillé en costard noir, chemise noir avec deux bouton enlever sur celle-ci, et des lunettes elle aussi noir, il était assis par terre les genoux contre son torse et ses mains sur son visage cet homme n'était autre que le Patron en temps normal il aurait regardé sur son ordinateur portable des vidéos pas très très catholique où il serait parti embêter le petit Geek en lui disant des propos plein de sous-entendu, mais non il était assis en train de se poser plein de conseil.

PDV Patron

"Pourquoi je ressens sa pour lui ?", "J-Je serais amoureux du gamin, pourquoi il a fallut que sa tombe sur lui pourquoi pas le Hippie, Maître Panda ou encore Mathieu notre créateur" vus l'aurez compris il aimait le petit Geek (enfin petit petit ils ont le même âge "26"), en parlant de lui le voilà à la porte du criminel

PDV Normal

Toc toc toc (Mais bruitage sont formidable, Patron : Tu va la continuer cette putain d'histoire gamine, Moi : Tu me parle autrement gamin, Mathieu : La feeeeerme !, Patron et Moi : Ou-oui gamin) **(je tenais a vous dire que vous avez perdu votre écrivaine** ** _(sa s'ecrit comme ca ? ... Bref, je sais pas)_** **Reve**  
 **nons a nos mouton LeL)**

Patron ; Quoi ?! (toujours aussi énerver), Qui c'est encore ?

Geek : C-C'est moi Patron... Mathieu veut nous voir pour le prochain épisode de l'émission

Patron : Dit lui, que j'arrive gamin (Ah il est plus calme)

Geek : Ok...

Le Geek ne se fit pas prier pour partir il avait peur du criminel à cause de ses sous-entendu, mais en partant il entendit le Patron marmonait, il se décida de tendre l'oreille à la porte.

Patron : Fais chier, je vais quand même pas lui dire, et puis même si j'essaie il va encore se barrer derrière ce connard de Panda... Mais Attends je fais de la jalousie là, ma parole moi le plus grand criminel que ce monde est porté est amoureux du gamer timide et peureux quand je m'approche de lui (Hé pas notre criminel et fleur bleue en ce moment, Patron : Mais c'est toi qui écris sa moi je suis pas d'accord, Moi : On ose s'opposer à moi *regard cruelle* /SBAM/ Mathieu : J'AI DIT LA FERME ! C'est pas compliquer a comprendre)

PDV Geek :

Quand je commencés à partir presque en courant, j'entendis le Patron marmonnait quelque chose qui me choqua mais je sentis quelque chose au niveaux de la poitrine, des papillons dans le ventre etc... Je me demandais ce que cela signifiait, cela me faisait terriblement mal mais me rendit aussi heureux s'en savoir ce que cela voulait dire, je décidais d'abandonner ces sensation extraordinaires (Moi : NOOOOOOOOOOOON !), mais aussi étrange et décida de rejoindre les autres au salon

PDV Normal

Le Geek descendit les marches et se dirigea vers le salon, une fois arriver au salon il s'assied sur le canapé de deux places, c'étaient les seules place qui restées

Mathieu : Où est Patron ?

Geek : Il arrive

Puis le Geek pensa à ce que le Patron avait marmonné dans sa chambre tut seul et rougie violemment, Maitre Panda qui avait remarqué lui demanda ce qu'il se passé

Panda : Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Geek : Dites les gars je peux vous poser une question ?

Les trois concernés le regardait comme pour dire vas-y

Geek : Est-ce que vous êtes déjà tomber amoureux ?

Mathieu répondit en premier

Mathieu : Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Geek : Et comment ta su ?

Mathieu : Déjà tu as une douleur à la poitrine ensuite tu as des papillons dans le ventre et enfin tu as chaud, mais pourquoi ?

Geek : Par...

Hippie : Mais gros, c'est pas possible d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre

Hippie avait interrompu le Geek pour une remarque débile sauf pour un drogué

Geek : Bref. Parce que je ressens c'est chose pour quelqu'un

PDV Patron :

Ayant entendu toute la conversation il se mit dos au mur avec un pincement au coeur (Patron : Tu la ferme, Moi : Mais j'ai rien dit)

 _"Alors comme ça le gamin est amoureux, mais quelle con putain comme si je pouvais penser que mon petit Geek aller pouvoir aimé un criminel comme moi un homme froid, pervers, aimant le sexe et la luxure PUTAIN !"_ le Patron avais mis un grand coup de poing dans le mur ce qui alerta tout le monde mais surtout le Geek qui se mit a courir jusqu'au bruit qu'il avait entendu et s'arrêta en voyant le Patron le poing en sang ainsi que des larmes

Geek : P-Patron... ?

Patron : Gamin, alors comme ca tes amoureux je te félicite..

Le Patron se tourna dos au Geek

Patron : Bon gamin, désolé mais je ferais ma partie demain je dis prendre l'air

Mathieu : Euh... Ok

Le Geek essaye de le rattraper mais en vain

Mathieu : Dit Geek

Geek: Hmm?

Mathieu : C'est quand même pas le Patron ?

Geek : De ?

Mathieu : Dont tu est amoureux

Le Geek vira au rouge, plus rouge que son t-shirt Captain America

Panda : Nan tes amoureux du Patron

Geek : O-Oui

Mathieu : J'ai comme un mauvais présentiment

Geek : Comme quoi ? Avec un ton inquiet

Mathieu : Quelque chose me dit qu'il est pas indifférent envers toi

Geek : Tu m'apprend rien Mathieu

Mathieu : Il a entendu la conversation

Le Geek parti en courant en comprenant, une fois sorti de la maison son portable sonna et indiqué Patron il décrocha aussitôt

Geek : Patron, où tu es ?

Patron : Gamin, je voulais de dire adieux

Geek : Quoi comment ça ? Ne fais rien je t'en supplie *au bord des larmes* Où tu es, faut que je te parle

Patron : G-Gamin... je pense que c'est mieux ainsi

Geek : Patron il y a que toi qui fait attention à moi ici, je fais quoi si...

Patron : Gamin ? Gamin ?! Tu m'entend ?

? : Allô

Patron : Qui êtes vous passer moi le Gamin

? : Il faudra que tu vienne le chercher à temps

Patron : Où ?

? : Au ruine du bâtiment industriel Aderlues

Patron : Ok, mais ne lui faite pas de mal

? : Ca c'est a moi de voir

Patron : Merde, il a coupé

Patron couru jusqu'au dit Bâtiment

Côté Geek

Geek : Vous m'emmener où ?

? : Là où j'ai donné rendez vous à ton cher ami

Arrivé sur place les inconnus sortir le Geek de la voiture et l'emmena dans la bâtisse, il le poussa par terre et un des inconnus ce mis a califourchon sur le gameur et commença des caresses brusques sur le torse

Geek : Nan ! Laissez moi je vous en supplie

L'inconnu, ne l'écoutez pas et sa main commença à descendre vers sa virilité qui pris en main d'un coup sec

Geek : Non, Arrêter ! PATRON A...

? : Chuuuuut!

Il mis sa main sur la bouche du gamin et commença des va-et-vien toujours brusquement

Coté Patron

Patron arriver de le lieux quand tout un coup il entendit quelque chose

? : Non, Arrêter ! PATRON A...

Patron : Merde les salops

Arrivait au lieux du bruit le patron s'arrêta deux secondes il voyait la chose la plus épouvantable, ils sorti donc deux silencieux pour les trois hommes il visa donc l'homme qui était sur SON Geek et un qui était pas loin de lui il lui restera donc un balle pour le mec au fond il tira sur les deux hommes délivrant au passage le Geek et tira sa dernière balle, sur celui du fond, puis couru jusqu'au gamer

Patron : *Prend le Geek dans ses bras et pleure* Gamin, Gamin, Gamin, Gamin

Il répéta sa sans cesse toujours en pleure

Geek : Patron, je vais bien

Même si le Geek avait dis ça au Patron, le Patron se sentit coupable

Patron : C'est de ma faute, si j'étais pas arriver plus tôt le connard aurait sûrement était plus loin ou encore pire de te tuer, je n'aurais pas supporter de te perdre et encore moins supporté le regard de celui/celle que tu aime

Geek : Patron je me dois de te quelque chose

Patron : Je sais t...

Le patron n'eût pas le temps de terminer que le Geek avait mis sa main sur sa bouche

Geek : Laisse moi finir s'il te plait. Celui que j'aime c'est toi idiot je t'aime *pleure* à ton avis pourquoi je voulais pas que tu parte pour de bons, à ton avis pourquoi je t'ai appelé à l'aide quand l'autre a voulu me faire des trucs parce que je t'aime tu est indispensable pour moi je veux pas que tu parte, je veux pas te perdre

Le Geek éclata en sanglot et s'écroula par terre, le Patron était choquée par cette aveu, pendant 5 ou 6 seconde il resta assis par terre et ne bougeait plus, puis il prit délicatement le gamer dans ses bras et resserra son étreinte comme s'il voulait pas qu'on lui enlève la chose la plus précieuse au monde SON Geek

Patron : Tu sais je n'ai plus aucune raison de partir, car ma raison de vivre vient de m'avouer ses sentiments

Le Patron releva le menton du Geek avec son index et s'empara de ses lèvres puis ensuite sa langue demanda la permission d'aller rejoindre sa jumelle ce que le Geek accepta après un manque d'oxygène flagrant, le Geek prit la parole

Geek : Pa-Patron, on rentre ?

Patron : Oui gamin, on rentre

Le Geek et le Patron rentrèrent sur le chemin l'un près de l'autre puit le Geek tendit sa main vers celle de son amant pour lui prendre la main ce que celui-ci accepta volontiers arriver devant l'appartement de leur créateur, ils ouvrirent et rentrèrent dans l'appartement toujours main dans la main.

Mathieu et les deux autres attendaient dans le salon même si le Hippie recommencer ces halution animalière les deux autres attendait, quand ils entendaient la porte d'entrée claquée ils coururent jusqu'à la porte puis s'arrêta net en voyant le Geek et le Patron se tenir la main

Mathieu : Je pense qu'il va nous falloir des explications

Patron : Tu les auras demain matin gamin... On est trop fatigué, on vas se coucher, allez viens Geek

Geek : A demain tout le monde

Le criminel et le gameur monta, puis le Patron s'arrêta devant sa chambre, avant d'entrer dans sa chambre il se tourna pour voir si le Geek était toujours là, mais il vit avec tristesse que non, il rentra dans sa chambre sans fermer et se dit intérieurement qu'il voulait peut être pas que les autres découvrent leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, pendant qu'il mettais son pyjamas (Ce qui était rare car il finissait toujours à poil) une fois fini il se mit dans son lit et éteignit la lumière, il se cala bien au fond de son lit et commença à s'endormir, quand tout à coup la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et vit apparaitre le petit Geek avec son pyjama?

Geek : Dit Patron ?

Patron : Oui... Gamin

Geek : Vu qu'on est ensemble on peut dormir tout les deux

Patron : Bien sûr, pourquoi on pourrait pas ?

Geek : Bah tu as tout éteint

Patron : Bah tu étais parti j...

Le Geek courut jusqu'à son Patron et lui fit un câlin

Geek : Patron, j'étais parti me mettre en pyjamas

Patron : Tu sais gamin je t'aime énormément et je te promet qu'il n'y auras que toi pour le restant de ma vie

Le Geek ému par les paroles du Patron, l'embrassa passionnément et s'endormirent ensemble.

Le lendemain matin, ils se reveillerent toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre

Patron : Bonjour gamin *l'embrasse*

Geek : Bonjour Patron

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine où se trouvait Mathieu, Maitre Panda et le Hippie

Patron : Lut

Geek : Bonjour, tout le monde

Mathieu : Bon vous nous éxpliquer

Le Patron et le Geek leurs expliquèrent toute l'histoire de A jusqu'à Z puis ils se demandaient comment ils aller réagir a la nouvelle de leur couple

Patron : Et.. comment dire

Le Geek prit son courage à deux mains et balança tout d'un coup

Geek : Moi et le Patron sommes ensemble

Mathieu : Bravo les gars c'est super, *se tourne vers le Patron* Tu a intêret a pas faire de connerie

Patron : T'inquiète Gamin, cette aprèm je lèguent tout mes bazars a Tatiana et je resteras jusqu'à ce que je meurs avec mon Geek

Mathieu : Ok.. Euh je d..

Panda : On doit vous dire quelque chose nus aussi

Geek : Je pense savoir

Panda : A bon ?

Geek : Toi et Mathieu vous êtes ensemble

Panda et Mathieu : Comment tu sais ?

Geek : Je le savais pas, c'était un piège

Après cette discutions Mathieu et ses personnalités allèrent dans le salon, Le Hippie s'assit par terre, Mathieu était sur son ordinateur pour le prochain épisode, le Panda était adossé a son siège en lui caressant les cheveux et le Patron et le Geek était dans le canapé le Patron avait pris le Geek dans ses bras et le Geek posa sa tête sur le torse de celui-ci et ils endormirent..

 **Que pensez vous de cette OS ?**

N'oubliez pas de lâcher une review.

Melia


End file.
